kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Hidenari Oda
was one of the three users of the Kabutech Zecters. With Hercus Zecter, he was able to transform into . He is one of the three movie-exclusive Kamen Rider from Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love. History Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love He is the user of the Hercus Zector. He was once a member of ZECT but left to seek freedom from its oppression. He creates Neo-ZECT as a new way to counter the Worms. When he fights with Kamen Rider Ketaros and other members of ZECT he is stopped by Kamen Rider Kabuto and later invites him into Neo-ZECT to help him. He later realizes it is a double edge as Tendo had his own reasons for joining Neo-ZECT: to meet Kamen Rider Caucasus. Due to Tendo's story about Caucasus, Oda became interested and started to follow with Tendo's story. During their infiltration into ZECT headquarters to get into the space, both Oda and Tendo find out their troops, as well as Shura, are actually double agents for ZECT, while covering from the troops' attacks, Oda asks Tendo to go on without him, he later fights Kamen Rider TheBee and defeats him. However, he later meets Kamen Rider Caucasus who effortlessly kills Oda through the Hyper Clock Up command. Before dying, Oda's last word is to warn Tendo to be careful with Caucasus' "hidden weapon" (the Hyper Zecter). Kamen Rider Decade Rider War Kamen Rider Ketaros appears with other kamen Riders commanded by Wataru Kurenai ,but all are murdered by Decade in the episode 1 of Kamen Rider Decade in the dream of Natsumi Hikari and then conclude the dream with Decade as only Rider in the Rider War The Destroyer of Worlds In the special version of episode 31, Kamen Rider Ketaros is seen as one of the many Kamen Riders who fought in the Rider War against Decade and were all destroyed. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade at the end of the Rider War and the worlds were restored. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Kabuto video game Kamen Rider Hercus appears with Caucasus , Ketaros and the other Kamen Riders in the ''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' video game. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Hercus is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. 5f97adb403a2c9e1c31f4a5ce0f43709_burned.png|Kamen Rider Hercus Medal Kamen Rider Hercus Kamen Rider Hercus transforms using the power of his silver Kabutech Zecter, the Hercus Zecter. - Rider= Rider Form *'Rider Height': 197cm *'Rider Weight': 100cm Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 4 t. *'Kicking Power': 7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 37 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.4 sec. He uses the ZECT Kunai Gun (Gun and Ax modes), and skills in far range fighting. By using Kunai Gun, Hercus can perfrom the Rider Beat by turning the Zecter sideways and turn it again to the stored Tachyon particles stored within the Zector initiate a stronger Avalanche Break. Hercus Rider Beat.png|Hercus's Rider Beat slash }} Equipment Devices *Kabutech Zecter: Transformation device *Rider Brace: Transformation watch *ZECT Buckle Weapon *ZECT Kunai Gun: Personal weapon Vehicle *Machine Zectron: Hercus Rider Machine Rider Cards *'Kamen Ride: Hercus': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Hercus. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider Hercus. First used in the World of Black RX to fight Decade. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Hidenari Oda was portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Hercus, his suit actor is Conception Notes *Kamen Rider Hercus is the only good Kabutick Rider. *The Kabutick Riders have the same colors as the olympic medals: Gold, Silver, and Bronze. These colors also represent the strength of the Riders, with gold being the strongest and bronze being the weakest. *Excluding the silver color, his design is eerily similar to from . Appearances * Kamen Rider Kabuto ** Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 1: Rider War **Episode 31: The Destroyer of Worlds References Category:Deceased Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Heroes Category:Kabuto Characters Category:Antiheroes